It is known that small peptides exhibit extremely high activity, stimulating self-healing in the organs where a disturbance occurred. As it is commonly known, smaller peptides were initially derived from animal tissues, and later they learned to produce them in laboratory conditions.
Medicinal products containing peptides are capable of restoring damaged body cells, returning lost functions to the affected organ, and rejuvenating it. Medicinal products containing peptides were developed more than three decades ago; since that time, hundreds of experiments have been performed, which proved the efficacy of peptides in treatment and prevention of diseases of various body systems, as well as individual organ- and all-body rejuvenation.
In the body, peptides serve as information messengers: they transfer information from one cell to another, so that everything could be done well and on time. If one cell functions properly, then the corresponding organ operates well. If a malfunction occurs, it affects the whole organ, leading to a disease. Clearly, it is possible to treat the disease by introducing missing substances into the body, but this approach would completely ‘spoil’ the cell, and it would stop functioning properly. Therefore, it is necessary to send peptide messengers to the cell, which will make it function, so that the body would heal itself. Each organ has a supply of reserve stem cells. If this supply is spent evenly, one lives to the age of 100-110. Peptides are the same for all mammals. Therefore, if a calf peptide is introduced to a human, their body will take it as native molecule. The main problem was to find how to isolate peptides from animal organs. This technology was invented by Prof. Vladimir Morozov and Prof. Vyacheslav Havinson in Military Medical Academy as early as in 1971. Medicinal products were developed, and then, based on them, dietary supplements were made, because dietary supplements are easy to use. In their studies of aging processes and methods to influence it, employees of St. Petersburg Institute of Gerontology concluded that introduction of peptides into the diet of experimental group of mice increased their life expectancy by 30-38%. Later, studies of peptides were performed on the elderly in Kiev Institute of Gerontology and in St. Petersburg. This showed almost 2-fold reduction of mortality rate, indicating high geroprotective activity of peptides. Long-term study and use of peptide medicinal products showed their high efficacy in patients of different age groups; however, particular efficacy was observed in elderly (over 50 years old). Absolute advantage of peptide bioregulators is absence of any adverse reactions. Within 26 years, more than 15 min. people with various pathologies received such products. Their efficacy averaged to 75-95%. Peptide deficit, developing with age and pathologic changes, significantly accelerates tissue wear and body aging. The fact is that an adequate functioning of cells and tissues requires adequate amounts of peptides, which, in turn, support optimal gene operation. Peptides, functioning in cells specific for them, are synthesized there. Therefore, in pathological changes, as well as with age, cell functioning is disrupted; hence, peptide reproduction is affected as well. Consequently, cell function is affected secondarily. Thus, degeneration of tissues progresses, which eventually is manifested clinically. So, application of small peptides is one of the major innovations in medicine and can significantly slow down the rate of aging by stimulating cell proliferation and tissue regeneration, as well as enhancing cell life span. Another important advantage of peptides is their antitumor action. Currently, the use of peptides is the best and uncompromising solution in revitalization (body rejuvenation) and cancer prevention, because it allows to rejuvenate cells and tissues not only by regulation and synchronization of all cyclic processes, but also by increasing the capacity of cell division without atypia (atypia is an incorrect cell structure, or abnormality).
Of course, at the present stage of art, small peptide production from animal tissues is impractical, since this method is very expensive, not to mention the humanity of the production process.
A modern and advanced production method comprises using recombinant microorganisms. Most convenient microorganism is E. coli. Commercial strains of E. coli, suitable for use in laboratory conditions, such as E. coli K12, E. coli 0104, are known in the prior art. These and similar known E. coli strains can be used to obtain strains producing small peptides claimed. A nucleic acid, encoding the corresponding target small peptide, can be integrated in any known strain, suitable for use in the laboratory conditions. Vectors, such as bacterial plasmids, viruses, virions, hybrid vectors containing phage DNA, and plasmids, are used to insert DNA into a host cell. These vectors include, for example, cosmids and phasmids.
Furthermore, it is possible to produce peptides by conventional chemical synthesis.
Proposed peptides solve the problem of expanding the range of tools for stimulation of reproductive and sexual function and treatment of reproductive and sexual dysfunction, which remains relevant now. Currently, pathogenetic treatment of such pathologies is performed using psychotherapy, antidepressants, anxiolytics, adaptogens, as well as vitamins, common plant-based stimulants, and diet supplements. Such treatment is long, inefficient and accompanied by many side effects.
One of the most effective classes of physiologically active substances, suitable for production of stimulants of reproductive and sexual function, is peptides, which, as endogenous substances, have virtually no negative side effects.
Our own research showed that heptapeptide Selank with the general formula of Thr-Lys-Pro-Arg-Pro-Gly-Pro (SEQ ID NO: 2680), a synthetic analog of the endogenously produced peptide Tuftsin, can be used as a tool for prevention and treatment of reproductive and sexual dysfunction (Patent of Russian Federation No 2404793). However, the synthesis of heptapeptide Selank is multistage, which greatly increases the cost of medicinal products based on it; moreover, it is exposed to intense proteolysis in the body, which reduces its stimulating effect on prevention and treatment of reproductive and sexual dysfunction.